Comme la neige
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Le Fossoyeur De Film x Axolot] Comme la neige vierge et pure qui tombe en hiver, elles viennent effacer les traces de la violence humaines.


**Auteur :** Akabane

 **Disclaimer :** Ni François Theurel, ni Patrick Baud ne m'appartiennent. Hélas, ils sont libres et ne sont n'appartiennent qu'à eut même. Le texte sera supprimé au besoin.

Et voilà bande de gens assoiffés de lecture, il est là. Here it is ! Merci de prendre de votre temps et bonne lecture~. Akabane.

* * *

Comme si cela avait été la neige blanche et vierge de toutes salissures, les cendres, grises, brûlantes, tombaient du ciel. Mais elles, apportaient un message de guerre, de violence, de haine, de mort, de sang. Et la suie qui recouvrait le visage du cinéphile n'était plus du maquillage, mais bien les traces d'un conflit, d'une explosion, de la fin de centaines de vie. Les larmes cristallines et pures qu'il laissait s'échapper de ses yeux désormais vides et blancs se salissaient en glissant sur ses joues, prenant un couleur noirâtre teinté de rouge à cause des plaies sur son visage.

La ville, en feu, n'était plus que ruine et amoncèlement de cadavres d'innocents. Dont celui de cette personne qu'il aimait tant.

 _Mort._

Son cœur ne bat et ne battra plus jamais.

Ses paupières fermées sur ses beaux yeux bruns ne se rouvriront plus jamais.

Et ça fait mal rien que d'y penser alors que les perles salées augmentent sur son visage sali par la violence humaine.

* * *

 _Été 2016…_

François et son meilleur ami se baladait dans les rues de leur ville, parlant de leurs sujets habituels. Autrement dit, le cinéma et les curiosités qu'il pouvait avoir dans le monde. Même si leurs caractères personnels pouvaient se révéler très différents, les deux hommes ne s'étaient au grand jamais disputé, arrivant toujours à trouver un terrain d'entende dans chaque situation, même les pires.

Et en ce temps où la France rentrait petit à petit en guerre, il y en avait toujours un pour soutenir l'autre dans les pires des situations.

Depuis quelques semaines, le département où habitaient les deux vidéastes s'était révélé très calme et l'on pouvait profiter de la douce chaleur estivale. Ca faisait bizarre de voir un ciel aussi bleu, seulement parsemé par endroit de quelques nuages, blanc se dégradant faire un beau gris toujours très clair. Ca faisait bizarre de voir ainsi le soleil briller, sans entendre le moindre coup de feux, sans entendre le moindre hurlement de terreur, le moindre gémissement de douleur, la moindre exposition.

Après tout, le Fossoyeur et l'Axolot avaient appris à vivre avec ce genre de chose, la peur pouvant parfois leur tordre violemment l'estomac et serrer la gorge jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir parler et rien n'avaler. C'était pratiquement devenu une chose quotidienne et totalement habituelle.

Et ce n'était pas normal. Pas normal de savoir que chaque jour, il y avait un risque de mort imminente. Non. Rien de tout ça n'était normal. La haine non plus.

Au bout d'un moment, les deux s'assirent sur un muret, contemplant l'immensité du ciel. Sans rien dire. Juste un silence confortable comme il en avait déjà eu. Paisible, reposant. Pour pouvoir se mettre les idées au clair. Imaginez un monde sans violence, tolérant. Mais même si cette guerre s'arrêtait, ça ne changerait rien et dans une trentaine d'année il y en aurait une autre.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'amateur de curiosités, le regard interrogateur du noiraud qui haussa un sourcil. Le brun lui répondit par un petit sourire tendre dont seul lui avait le secret.

« **C'est quand même triste qu'on soit dans un pays pareil et qu'on puisse même pas en partir.** » Murmura-t-il en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière pour mieux observer la belle couleur bleu qui était au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Un petit sourire mélancolique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre, acquiesçant ses dires.

Oui. Ils auraient été mieux à vivre dans un endroit où ils pourraient tous les deux vivre leurs passions dans un endroit calme et continuer leurs vidéos. Vivre juste tous les deux, dans le calme…

Ah, le nombre de fois où le cinéphile avait rêvé de ce genre de chose.

Ses lèvres roses s'ouvrirent pour répondre, mais un bruit sourd, rauque et étrangement familier retentit.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Avignon qui était si calme il y a peine quelques secondes.

Les deux regards, brun pour l'autre et gris orage pour l'autre, se tournèrent en direction de l'horrible bruit qui était hélas bien une explosion. Un nuage noir s'élevait au-dessus des toits, emportant avec lui des cris de terreur.

Et il y eut une seconde explosion, encore plus proche.

Si proche que quelques cendres tombèrent non loin d'eux.

Si proche que l'une d'entre elle s'écrasa sur le visage de François, juste sur sa pommette.

Dans un instinct de survie total, Patrick lui attrapa le poignet et le tira derrière, les deux adultes partant en courant dans le sens inverse.

Non.

Ils ne pouvaient pas mourir, pas maintenant.

Et il y en eut une troisième.

Réellement beaucoup trop proche. L'onde propulsa les deux hommes contre sol, faisant vibrer leurs corps.

Le corps entier du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais tremblait. Son estomac avait tellement été secoué que dès qu'il réussit à s'appuyer sur ses bras devenus extrêmement faible, il vomit tout ce qu'il avait pu manger ce matin ainsi que de la bile et finit par cracher du sang. Des cendres commençaient à lui tomber dessus, le faisant gémir et hurler de douleur à cause de la brulure.

Il fit un effort phénoménal pour se relever et regarda tout autour de lui d'un air pire que paniqué. D'autres personnes avaient été projetées non loin, toutes mortes, les os broyer et plus ou moins bruler.

Le cinéphile avait encore du mal à réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'être encore vivant. Les cendres étaient de moins en moins chaudes et brulantes mais toujours étouffantes.

Et d'un coup, une chose extrêmement importante lui revint à l'esprit à l'entente d'un gémissement d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Patrick.

Son regard blanchissait à vue d'œil de peur alors qu'il se retournait très lentement vers l'origine de ce son qui l'avait fait frissonner d'horreur.

Et un nouveau haut le cœur le pris à la vue de son ami dans cet état assez critique un débris de mur lui avait totalement broyé la jambe et son visage avait été troué par les cendres et était à moitié brulé alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

Le premier pas du Fossoyeur vers son ami fut très faible et hésitant avant qu'il ne se met à courir le plus vite possible vers l'autre.

Sur son visage, des larmes salées de panique, de choc et de peur avait commencé à dévaler ses joues.

Pour sûr, son ami était encore en vie. Pour l'instant.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour réfléchir correctement. Il finit par poser ses yeux sur le débris qui entravait la jambe du brun et se releva.

« **Je… Je vais te retirer ça... O-OK mec ?** »

L'autre ne put répondre que par un gémissement sourd et un hochement de tête. Prenant une grande inspiration, le noiraud posa ses mains sur la pierre et, réunissant toutes ses forces, commença à soulever le morceau de mur sous le cri brisé de douleur de l'Axolot, serrant un peu plus le cœur de François.

Il réussit au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes, qui lui parrurent une éternité, sous les cris et gémissements de douleur de l'autre, il réussit à dégager la jambe de l'amateur de curiosités. Et la blessure le dégoûta au plus haut point.

Le sang s'en écoulait, doucement. La chair à moitié déchiquetée laissait pratiquement apparaître l'os brisé.

Sans réellement réfléchir, comme si cela avait été un réflexe, il retira son t-shirt gris pour arrêter l'hémorragie avant d'aider l'autre à se relever. Il fallait qu'ils partent, au plus vite. Et ses craintes se révélèrent être vraies quand il entendit des coups de feu retentir.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient, de plus en plus. Nouveau coup de feu. Mais la balle cette fois ci était venu se loger dans le ventre de Patrick qui s'effondra au sol malgré le soutien de son meilleur ami qui se baissa d'un coup pour essayer de le relever. Mais l'autre le repoussait fébrilement de ses bras.

« **Non... Non, non, non, non, non ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Je t'en supplie lève toi ! Merde Patrick, laisse moi t'aider !** »

Les larmes avaient redoublé sur ses joues. Du sang sortait su nez et de la bouche du susnommé mais l'on pouvait distinguer sur ses lèvres un très léger sourire se dessiner.

« **Pars François...** » Murmura-t-il d'une voix si faible que le cinéphile du se pencher pour ppouvoir bien entendre.

Il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là comme ça. Mais visiblement il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait au moins vivre pour son ami, et s'il ne partait pas tout de suite, le kamikaze chargé de la tête au pied d'explosifs qui se rapprochait d'eux allait le tuer.

Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir le brun sans lui avoir dit la vérité.

Ses lèvres se posèrent presque brutalement sur celles recouvertes de sang de l'autre. Un bref contact qui ne dura pas plus d'un millième de seconde avant qu'il ne prenne ses jambes à son cou, ses pleurs augmentant toujours plus. Le terroriste derrière lui lui tirait dessus et une balle alla se loger dans son épaule juste avant qui ne se met à l'abri.

Un dernier regard en direction de son meilleur ami qui, au fond, il avait toujours aimer, lui permis de voir ses lèvres lui mimer quelques mots. Et même s'il n'était pas fort pour lire sur les lèvres, il cru bien voir qu'il lui disait : _Moi aussi, François..._

* * *

Et maintenant, il observait le cadavre de son ami, totalement calciné. Plus aucune expression sur son visage totalement brûler, plus rien.

Maintenant, il devait vivre. Juste pour sa mémoire. Même malgré la douleur. Même malgré l'étau qui serrait son coeur.

Parce qu'il lui avait offert son dernier sourire. Et ça, ça valait bien plus qun'importe qu'elle chose qu'il est eut la chance de voir de toute sa vie.

Et les cendres tombaient encore. Comme la neige en hiver, emportant et recouvrant tout le mal qui avait été fait.

* * *

 _Eeeeeet voilà les gens. J'avais besoin d'écrire ce texte par rapport aux derniers événements de ce vendredi 13 novembre. Ma vision peut paraître exagérée, je l'admet, mais qui peut bien me dire ce qu'il se passera dans le futur ? Je n'aime pas trop ma fin, personnellement. Trop cliché à mon goût. Mais fallait bien que je fasse un truc un peu mignon. J'espère que ça vous aura plus malgré tout, j'attends vos retours en review et n'hésitez pas à rajouter cet OS à vos favoris s'il vous a vraiment plus. Merci encore._

 _Akabane._


End file.
